Dragons Fire
by Dark Winged Wolf
Summary: He told her not to cross his path again. It's unfortunate that the Weasley girl didn't listen.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Great Hall was gradually emptying as a sixth year, Ginny Weasley stepped out, the sunlight catching her long red hair. Her skin was pale and she had freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks. Her Gryffindor robes swayed gently as she walked down the hall. Surprisingly she had her nose in a book.

Unaware that she would soon be colliding with someone, she turned the corner and staggered back, hitting the floor as she went, all her books spilling in different directions.

"I should murder you where you are, Weasley!" He spat, and he seemed in a particularly mad mood today. She winced as she used the wall for support and clutched her side. She had jabbed it on something when she fell.

"Well excuse me for walking!" She hissed back. It was a known fact that she never stood up for herself.

"Walking in my way!"

"Oh grow up! This hallway doesn't belong to you..." She bit back, barely her teeth. She was fuming, if she were a wild animal she would have mauled him where he stood, glared.

He growled and brushed his hand through his hair. She gathered her books and stared at him, her face slowly going pale again.

"What are you so mad about?" She asked, forgetting whom she was speaking to for a moment.

"I'm always in a foul disposition when it comes to filth like you." He shot back, shoving her into the wall as he passed.

"Oh and Weasley...would you be so kind as to not cross paths with me again?" He called behind him, though his voice drowned away from the walls as he turned the corner.

Ginny was still partly mad when she entered Gryffindor common room that afternoon, slamming the portrait behind her. ("Well! If you're going to have a fit...kindly do it quietly." Said the Fat Lady hotly.) Ginny ignored the urge to snap back and settled into an armchair by the already lit fire.

"Well someone's in a foul mood." said Harry from behind her. Other times she would have blushed at the sight of him, but now it was just a brotherly fondness she had for him now.

"Oh, hi Harry." Ginny muttered curling up slightly in the chair, pushing her long elbow length hair behind her ears.

"What happened?"

"Malfoy..."

"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked, Ginny watched his hand curl into a fist in concern.

"No...just his everyday snide remarks..."

"Oh...well as long as you're all right."

She nodded slightly and slumped further in the chair, letting her feet drag on the floor. Harry sat on the hair and brushed his hands through his hair, his eyes fixated on her.

"I've got to go to the library...see you later, Harry." She mumbled and got up, walking out of the common room and down the hall, and into the library.

She opened the door and hit the one person she was hoping to avoid.

"I told you to stay away from me!" He hissed, as she gripped the door frame to stop from falling.

"Maybe if you'd watch where you were going I wouldn't walk into you all the time, you insufferable brat." She spat viciously, as he smirked widely at her. He stepped closer to her until she was against the now closed door. His eyes glinted slowly as the serpent earring in his left ear shimmered.

"Maybe you should be like this more often...it's quite a nice change." He whispered, as she begun to get lost in his gray cloudy eyes. She felt her knees buckle under her and she slipped to the ground, only she thought she did. She froze as she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her close.

Instinct to over and she gripped his shoulders, and shut her eyes. This was not supposed to happen this way...but she couldn't stop it. Didn't want too.

"I-I really should go..." She slipped away from him, and went to the back of the library and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Oh this is bad...so bad." Could it be that the Slytherin that had tormented her for years was now going to be a constant reminder of what the meaning of forbidden was?

"Oh I don't think it's all that bad." He muttered, and closed the gap between them and caught her lips in a kiss that made her arms raise and slither around his neck slowly.

Maybe they'd have more run-ins like this. _Maybe. _


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

(A/N: Bits of Harry/Ginny in this part)

Ginny opened one eye and looked around. She was back in her dorm room, and she saw Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Where were you last night? I heard you stroll in way after curfew."

"That wasn't me...I was here all night."

"Oh well, I heard you stagger into bed about midnight. Are you okay?"

"I-I just had a strange dream and I sat all night contemplating it." Ginny said, pushing her hair back as Hermione stared at her for a moment then sighed.

"All right. If you're sure that's all it was. I'm going down to get some food, are you coming?" Ginny shook her head and dropped back down on her pillow as the sunlight streamed into the room, and caught her in the face, blinding her for half a second, so that she stumbled and hit the floor getting out of bed.

"Ouch..." She groaned as she picked herself up, rubbing her head slightly. It was beginning to sting. She pondered for a moment whether breakfast was in fact a good idea. Deciding that it was she quickly got dressed in a black shirt and jeans, and covered it up with her usual Gryffindor robes and grabbed a notebook and quill and set off down the steps.

Upon reaching the Gryffindor common room she saw that Harry was there. Ron was nowhere in sight. Why had he stayed behind?

"Morning Gin." He smiled, and she noted that he seemed oddly nervous. It wasn't known for Harry to be shy around her...unless...

"Want to walk with me to the Great Hall?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay." She nodded as he muttered the password ("Pixie") and they set out together down the corridor.

"Err-you see, the thing is...I wanted to ask you something Ginny."

"Yeah?"

She stopped suddenly. Maybe all her waiting was paying off. She was daydreaming so much that she didn't hear what he had said.

"-What?"

"Oh, I asked if you think it's a good idea if I asked out Hermione. I mean, you'd know better then anyone...you are her best friend."

"I-oh I don't know. I think..." She shut her eyes and swallowed down the urge to snap at him. It shot back up and she started bellowing at him.

"I think that if you want to ask her don't come crawling to the girl who followed you for years, unnoticed!" She bit back a sob and stormed off, every inch of her trembling.

"What the hell's the matter with him? I can't believe he asked me that! Oh, hi guys." Ginny frowned and sat next to Ron, and Hermione was furthest from her. Good thing too, Ginny was liable to stab her with a fork. Why hadn't Hermione told her that Harry liked her? She's be stupid not to know, that boy was so obvious with who he liked.

"What's bothering you Gin? You were muttering all the way here." Ron said, glancing at her tensely.

"Oh-it's nothing. I better eat quickly, I've got to head to the library." She smiled tightly as Harry entered, looking glum.

"Ginny-can I talk to you-please?"

"No..." Ron and Hermione stared bewildered at the two of them.

"I need to explain..."

"No, Harry. I really don't think you do. Forget it, I can't eat. See you later Ron." Ginny called as she stepped outside into the hallway and ran into the only person who make her morning worse.

"Saw that little quarrel you had with Potter." Something that could only be construed as a smirk flickered on his lips.

"Yeah...so what? He was asking for it."

"What did he say?" His gray eyes glinted mysteriously.

"Excuse me? How is what goes on in my life any of your business?" She snapped, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"It isn't everyday that a shy little girl bites back, especially one who is so taken with Potter. So it's just curiosity..." His voice was calm, as she stepped back slowly.

"I'm not taken with him anymore! Besides, it's none of your business you slimy little brat." She spouted hotly, pushing her hair behind her ear. He watched the movement with his eyes for a second before speaking again.

"I'm just saying that it's a good change..." Something crawled up to the front of her brain and she remembered the dream. He had said something similar to that. But why, what was his angle?

She tilted her head and looked grimly at him before she headed down the hall. He followed her closely.

"What do you want?" She hissed out of the corner of her mouth as she caught him falling in step beside her.

"I have to go to the library..." He smirked, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Just don't bother me...and we'll get along real well." She frowned.

"Fine by me little girl."

She stopped dead. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:   
  
He wasn't as insufferable when he was quiet. He walked beside her making some type of throaty growls and hisses. Clearly, he had something to say and he was annoyed that he couldn't voice it.   
  
"What!" She snapped, finally turning on her heel right outside the library doors. He was leaning against the wall, smirking. She pushed her hair behind her ears and growled at him. She hissed and stormed up to him. He was looking quite smug at her, as well.   
  
"I-forget it." He muttered, and it shocked her. Since when did the great Draco Malfoy falter in speech?   
  
"Fine!" Ginny shouted, her temper was really unbalanced today. She threw open the library door and it hit him in the face; he staggered back, howling and cursing with fury.   
  
Ginny sneered at him and entered the library, the shelves glistened in the sun. He followed close behind her, muttering bitterly to himself.   
  
"God you really are cruel Weasel...fun, isn't it?"   
  
She turned her brown eyes on him and smirked and sat down on the window ledge nearest to him, letting one of her legs drop as she undid her robes, exposing a black low cut shirt, her long hair curling lightly past her breasts. It made him stare, open-mouthed.   
  
"Not too injured to be a pervert, are you Malfoy?" She smiled crossly at him, breathing slowly as he stared to move towards her. He sat beside her on the ledge and stared out the closed window, into the lake; it was pretty and shimmered in the sunlight.   
  
He said nothing, he only shifted closer to her slowly placing one hand on the sill to position himself better, his other resting on her hip. Slowly she opened her eyes as brown connected with gray.   
  
"You know, if we have more run ins like this...I might just have to do something about your foul mouth..." She grinned lightly before he dipped his head and caught her lips in a slow but gradually heat building kiss.   
  
Her mind shut off completely of everything but what was taking place now. Ginny Weasley was kissing Draco Malfoy, all because of a dream and because she was the girl that decided for once...to bend the rules in her life. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:   
(A/N: More Harry and Ron...and badness in this chapter.)   
  
She winced slightly as his lips and teeth met with her collarbone. She shut her eyes and shuddered while a moan escaped her lips. It trembled slowly from her and she felt his lips curl into a smirk against her skin.   
  
He pulled away from her neck and turned his eyes on her slowly, before running a finger down her navel. Something about his touch made her jerk forward, clamp her nails into his shoulder and crash her lips against his. Next instant was rather fast, as she let out a shriek and set them both to the floor, as the ledge wasn't very wide to start with.   
  
He needed no effort to clamber on top of her, as he leaned his forehead against hers. She was panting and gasping for air, and he had begun to twirl one finger in her red locks.   
  
"I-I'm so sorry."   
  
"It's fine. I rather prefer the floor." A nasty little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he caught her lips again. His fingers danced across her skin, leaving it to feel like ice. She worked her own digits to glide along his back, once or twice he moaned. Hearing something outside suddenly he sat up.   
  
"-And she starting screaming all because I wanted to see what she thought if I asked out Hermione." Draco stared at Ginny, who had her eyes shut and her hands clamped over her ears, apparently not wanting to rehear this again.   
  
"Come on..." He whispered to her as he slid off of her and took her hand, leading her into the back of the library, where only the shadows slept soundlessly.   
  
He backed her into the wall and proceeded to kiss her as they both heard the door open.   
  
"-She sat she'd be here. Ginny, hey Ginny! Harry's real sorry for what he said." It was Ron, who was shouting.   
  
As they kissed in the concealed shadows Ginny let out a small moan.   
  
It wasn't until Ginny blinked again that she saw what happened. Draco was being forced off of her and thrown into the wall. Ginny screamed and tried to get Ron off of Draco, who was getting the crap beat out of him.   
  
"Ron! Stop!" Ginny cried, trying to grip him around the neck and haul him away.   
  
"Get off!" Ron hissed as he threw her away from him, and she stumbled over one of the desks and hit the floor. Harry blinked at the blood that dripped down her forehead.   
  
"Ron! Ron help me!"   
  
"Not until he pays for hurting my sister!"   
  
"If you keep at it, she won't be able to tell you what happened!" Ron finally stopped and stared at Draco, blood pouring from his nose, one eye swollen shut, his robes torn.   
  
Ron tore his gaze away from Draco and rounded the table, where Harry knelt down. Ginny was sprawled on her back, a trickle of blood racing down her forehead onto her nose. She was breathless.   
  
"Look at what you did..." Ron shouted at Draco, who staggered to get up.   
  
"Oh come off it Ron...we all know that this is your fault." Ron's eyes widened at Harry's accusation, as he, himself took the pale girl in his arms and began to walk out.   
  
Draco followed close by him, but not before slugging Ron in the face, sending him down to the floor.   
  
  
"What exactly happened?" Harry asked, gripping Ginny tighter.   
  
"I kissed her..."   
  
"Excuse me? I-I thought you just said that you kissed your enemies sister?"   
  
"You heard me correctly Potter. She kissed me back, I see the way she looks at me...she's loved me since her fifth year. Now her brother had to go and do this." He muttered, and reached out to stroke her cheek. Harry watched in utter amazement. He'd never seen Malfoy so caring.   
  
Both boys entered the Hospital Wing and put Ginny down on the first bed available. Draco lay beside her, and as he looked up, Harry was startled to see some new emotion invade the snakes eyes.   
  
Fear. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

"You look like crap..."

"Yes, I am well aware of that, Potter. I hope you'll be okay..." He muttered to Ginny, as he continued to stroke her cheek. Harry watched, still amazed at this boys kindness for a lower mortal.

"He really did a number on you..."

"Yes well...I slugged him after you left with her." He smirked lightly, and Harry nodded, and sat on Ginny's other side.

"-What happened here, you two?" It was Madam Pomfrey, who stared at them both, wide-eyed.

"I-err-she fell. And I got the crap beat out of me." Draco said, almost scathingly to the nurse. She stared at Harry next.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing in the company of a Slytherin?" She raised an eyebrow at Harry, who shifted uncomfortably next to Ginny.

"I was the one who brought her here, Malfoy staggered out after me. This all happened because of my friend Ron. He lost his temper."

She looked skeptically at both of them for a moment before heading over to Ginny. The Gryffindors cheeks were pale, but were showing signs of black and blue bruises rather steadily.

"How did this happen, exactly?" She asked, looking directly at Harry, for he was the only clean one and that was cause for suspicion.

"Ron Weasley and I entered the library to find Draco and Ginny in the corner...kissing, and Ron, being her older brother, went ballistic. He tore at Malfoy and Ginny tried to stop him, he threw her off and she fell over one of the tables and hit the floor."

The silence between the two of them had increased as they stood outside the Hospital Wing. Draco was pacing furiously, his cuts and scraps had been fixed rather quickly and he was told to wait outside along with Harry.

"I wonder what happened to Ron?" Harry pondered aloud.

"I didn't hit him that hard. He must have gotten Granger to clean him up." He muttered, staring hard at the door hoping maybe he'd be able to se through it.

"If she doesn't make it, I'm going to kill him." Draco hissed, clenching his teeth together. She seemed in awful shape when they got here. She wasn't breathing and that was a bad sign.

Suddenly the doors opened and Pomfrey stuck her head out, frowning terribly. Draco's fists trembled as he shot Harry an odd glance.

"She suffered a massive head injury when she fell."

"Will she be okay?" Draco asked, his voice sounded so painful.

"She's fallen into a coma. You might want to let her brother know what he's done." She couldn't believe she had said that.

"No...no freaking way! You're lying!" Draco shouted, feeling his eyes start to sting as he breathed heavily.

He turned on his heel and set off down the hall. He was going to murder that boy for what he did... even if it was the last thing he did before he graduated.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

He sat with her the next day, and the next...and even through the weekend. This girl got tangled in his life and he never even realized it until the night of the accident. He knew that his grades were slipping, due to his lack of appearances in all of his classes. Even Snape had the audacity to fail him on an assignment, too much of Draco's displeasure. His Head of House did only what was best.

"What's best is that you get better. I can't get through this year, otherwise." He whispered, clutching Ginny's still hand tightly. She had her head bandaged up, her breathing was very weak. Madam Pomfrey had asked Draco to stay with her. He was more then willing. He'd give his right arm to have her be all right again.

Her cheeks were horribly pale that they were almost transparent. Her hair was so messy that it reminded Draco of Professor Snape. Frowning in the chair by her bedside, he shut his eyes.

"You can't leave me...because I love you."

He opened his eyes to find that his vision of her was blurry. He felt something on his cheek. He shook his head furiously and suddenly looked at the door.

"How is she?"

"What'd you care? You did this to her." His voice was cold and harsh, almost murderous.

"I didn't mean to...you..."

"I what?" He snapped, as the other boy now watched the Slytherins strength and pride dissolve. For the first time in years, Draco had allowed another to see him cry.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Ron asked, his voice calm.

"She's my soul reason for living. Yes, I do love her." He sucked in a sob, refusing anymore tears to stain his robes. But it was quite impossible at this point. He turned his back to Ron and sat down next to her on the bed.

"If you didn't hear me the first time...I love you, I always have. My father never understood my fascination with you...because he never really loved anyone, not even my mother. He only wanted her to produce an Heir then he would...dispose of her. She was a lovely woman, she would have loved you."

Ron leaned on the outside wall, listening intently to the boy speaking to his sister. He could barely believe this was the same monster whose father had put Ginny's life in danger her first year. Ron had his doubts whether Draco was involved. It hardly mattered now, because her life was at a bigger risk now and it was all his fault, just like Harry had said.

"She can't hear you...what do you think she'd say if she could reply?" Ron asked, as he shakily stepped back into view. Draco stared at him briefly, as a strange emotion flashed in those now liquid gray eyes.

"She'd probably tell me that she...loves me. She's loved me since she was fifteen. I knew it then but never did anything about it. She wouldn't know that you were the reason for her condition, and if you were smart-which by now I hope you are-you won't tell her, in risk of losing your only sister."

His words, somehow made Ron twinge. He was right. If Ron, Hermione, Harry or any of the Gryffindors (who were very distant toward Ron now) told Ginny anything, she would never forgive Ron. Chances were, that her remembering the cause of her fall wasn't likely once she came out of her comatose state.

Ron watched, as Draco brushed a very badly shaking hand in his hair. He watched the boy with a frown. So, this was what the infamous Draco Malfoy was like when he cared for someone? It made Ron suddenly very sad.

"Keep an eye on her, would you? I've got things to do."

"I've been in here for a week...I'm not leaving her side."

And Ron left, after the scurry of his steps faded, Draco turned his eyes on Ginny. Why did this have to happen to her? She was a sweet girl, a kind creature who looked for the best in everyone-including himself. Finally he dropped her hand, it hit the mattress with a soft plop.

He wept.

Everything had changed in one week for the entire school. The teachers were less harsh with the students who forgot homework. They all, even Snape, had their thoughts on the young Weasley that lay in the Hospital Wing, unaware of anything that had happened. Draco stayed with her, for three weeks straight, then a month, then another.

It was now the start of March, and the weather was warm, and still...he stayed, cut off from everyone but Potter and Weasley, and occasionally Granger, all of whom were considerably warmer toward him.

A sudden breeze fluttered across his pale, still features one afternoon, as he slumbered by her side. A tap on the shoulder sent him scrounging for his wand and he pointed it at a man, who gazed at him through half-moon spectacles. Professor Dumbledore stood, wearing dark blue robes, and a frown.

"Any change?" His voice was hoarse as he stared at the Gryffindor and Slytherin in turn.

"None. Professor? What will I do if she doesn't make it?" Draco asked, swallowing nervously. His own eyes settled on his lap, where his hands shook.

"Whether this girl survives or not is entirely her choice Draco. She should know what awaits her in this world. If she truly desires to be with you, then she will in fact pull herself together. But, I must say...your constant allegiance to her is something I never expected. She is, without doubt, the one who sees us for who we truly are. As a Gryffindor she prizes bravery and sincerity. Perhaps what she was meant for after the threat of Tom Riddle was gone was to now witness a miracle. You seemed to be what she has been seeking for years, your loyalty to her is unfathomable, the way you are around her is a gift. You, Draco...are her miracle." With that said, he gave a slight nod and swept from the room.

Draco sat back, but not before gripping her hand again. He shut his eyes, sleep was going to be the death of him, but it would be a death worth it if she didn't pull through.

He had the best dream he had had in a long while. Ginny sat, watching him with groggy eyes, but she wept into him as he held her. He smiled lightly before he jerked away.

It was now nightfall. And something was moving in the shadows. He gripped his wand, but once he heard the voice there was no need for it. It whispered hoarsely to him through the dark.

"You stayed with me..."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

"You stayed with me..." The voice repeated, and Draco could tell it was a female. Whether it was **his** female he did not know, for it was too dark to tell. He heard shifting and the slow squeaking of a mattress and he felt something clamber on top of him.

"Gin?"

"Who else?"

"H-How do you feel?"

"My head's all bandaged and it stings...what happened?"

He was pondering how she had this much strength to crawl on him after just getting out of a coma. Her question made him shut his eyes for a moment.

"Draco?" Her voice sounded strained, almost forced.

His eyes shot open, and he was drenched in sweat. His eyes strayed to the bed in front of him. His girl lay there, still, breathing weakly and bandaged up. Daybreak had just messed with his view of her, as the suns rays were delicately drenching her body in a yellowish glow.

"You need to wake up...it's been almost three months. I won't allow you to die, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've loved you since I was thirteen." Again his hand shook as he laced their fingers together.

"You've missed quite a lot of work, Mr. Malfoy." said a voice from the doorway. Draco's eyes widened briefly before he frowned.

"Yes, sir..."

"Is there—any change?" His voice was flat, and emotionless. Why was he here if he hated her? Draco sat up a bit straighter and pulled his chair closer to the bed.

"Does it look like there was?" Draco asked shortly. Professor Snape came around and bent over Ginny, running his fingers along her arm. Draco started.

"Sit down!" He commanded harshly, as his pale cold fingers stopped at her wrist. "Just as I thought..." He muttered, releasing his grip and turning to Draco.

"Her breathing is a bit normal. She might be better tomorrow, if you can hold out that long for her." With that, he swept from the room.

This had Draco thinking. How could Snape know when a comatose patient of three months would wake up?

The night had come crawling back to him, as he continued to hold her hand tightly. He refused to let her go, if she died...he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Soft rustling had awaken him, once again and he stared through the darkness. Someone stared back at him. His fingers grasped his arm and he pinched himself. He winced and realized that he wasn't dreaming.

"Draco?" Her voice was raspy and it dripped with pain.

"Yes." He choked out.

"You stayed...the entire time...how long?"

He blinked. He could hardly believe this was happening. He shook his head, and he ant to tell her, he wanted to so much. That was, until the hand he held pulled him onto the bed, her fingers curling in his hair. He was amazed at her strength.

"Gin, you should just rest."

"How long?" She repeated, almost coldly.

"T-three months." He said flatly.

"What happened?"

"You can't remember?"

"No."

"You fell."

"How?"

"I can't remember..."

"You're lying..."

"I'm not."

"Get away from me."

"What? But Gin..."

"Please...just do as I say."

He nodded and slipped away from her and headed toward the door.

"Gin?"

Silence.

"Glad you're back in with the living." And with that, he was gone. Ginny lay there, a moment or two before she wept.

How had she sent him-the only person who truly cared for her-away? He had loved her since he was thirteen.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

He seemed very reluctant to get away from her. What happened that he wasn't telling her? She remembered the library...and the kiss. But that was all. Her fingers flew to her lips, she could still feel the tingles that he had caused her with his mouth.

"What's he hiding?" She whispered, as if expecting the darkness to give her all the answers that she needed. It gave her nothing of the sort. It didn't provide any comfort to her mood; on the contrary it only made her feel abandoned.

She had to find out what happened. It only made matters worse for their 'relationship' if she didn't. But the fact of the matter was, she wasn't exactly sure where they stood right now. The fact that she had told him to leave didn't help much.

"Ugh!" She breathed deeply, finding that her lungs very much craved the air in the room. She laced her fingers together in frustration as he head began to suddenly throb so terribly, that it was screwing with her vision. She shut her eyes and rested back on her pillow. Tomorrow she'd find out what happened.

He sat up all night contemplating what had happened just hours before. She was scared, he knew. She dismissed him so harshly, though. She wanted to know what was going on. And he knew that she would keep at him, or anyone for answers. He felt horribly that he had to keep this from her. He knew that Weasley and Potter were going to keep quiet if they knew what was good for them. He didn't know how long he could keep up this charade for. It would damage his chances to be with her, if he had any after what had occurred tonight.

But if he wanted to keep her, he'd have to tell her what happened. She wouldn't be at all happy, but she needed to know. He knew that her brother would probably curse him into next century. He and Potter swore they'd never tell her. But it wasn't the same for Draco. They didn't want to tell her because they were afraid. But Draco, he needed to tell her because he needed to keep her, but also was afraid of losing her.

Breathing slowly, he tapped on the door with his knuckle. He could hear scurrying inside as it opened and he stepped inside. He watched the nurse fly past him, in a frantic effort to clean up.

"I-err..."

"She cleared out this morning, Mr. Malfoy. She's probably having lunch. Though, she did look mighty upset about something."

Draco muttered a thank you, and set off at rapt speed toward the Great Hall. As the entrance to the Hall came up, he turned slightly and ran straight into the one person he wanted to see.

"Ginny. I've been looking all over for you."

"I want to know what happened."

He stopped in the midst of his next sentence and nodded. He grasped her hand and led them both to an empty classroom. She stepped inside and slid on one of the desks, her skirt hiking up some as she did so. He noticed this and a wolfish grin appeared on his face. He shook his head, remembering why he was here in the first place. He shut the door and leaned against it.

"Please..." She whispered, before sliding off the desk and standing in front of him. He could feel her fingers treading in his hair, her finger grazing his ear lightly. What was she playing at? He remembered reading something about a person's sexual actions being more active then regularly after a coma.

"Hey...what're you doing?" He whispered, gripping her wrist as she prodded his legs apart with her knee. He wanted her to stop, but for some reason he couldn't really remember why. She smelled and looked so good.

"Getting what I want." She replied haughtily and leaned up to kiss him, gnawing lightly on his lip. Suddenly he gripped her hips and swung her into the wall, tearing his lips from hers and going to her neck.

__

Stop...you've got a reason for being here, remember? He blinked, pulling her away from him.

"No...I needed to tell you what happened the night of your accident!"

"Oh...yes...that." Ginny muttered, shaking her head and leaning against the wall. She looked awfully sad that she didn't get her way. And if he had to guess, they wouldn't get their way after this.

"You'll need to sit down for this."

"I'm leaning...that's good enough."

"Oh..." He blinked, scuffling his feet.

He shook his head, running his fingers through it. He could feel his head tingling slowly. He started to pace the room, trying to figure out where to begin.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember...us." And for the first time since she had woke up, a smile grazed her lips slowly. He smiled slowly in return.

"That's all?"

"That's all that's worth remembering." Then he frowned and it startled her.

"Draco?"

"Your brother...it was his fault. H-he caught us kissing and he attack me. You tried to get him off of me and he flung you away. You tripped over one of the tables and hit the floor. Potter brought you to the Hospital Wing and you've been there with me for three months. I never left your side."

Ginny's eyes opened to find Draco sitting next to her, a crooked smile on his lips.

"What happened?"

"You hit your head...you've been out for an hour."

It was a dream, a horrible dream. At least, she prayed it was.

"How?"

And again he revealed the story that she had heard in her dream. Only with a different ending, after he had finished he told her those three little words that make a relationship worth having.

"I love you too."

(A/N: I know, the ending sucked. But this will not have a sequel.)


End file.
